edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hidden Galaxy Series
The Hidden Galaxy Series is a series of worlds that are proving to be somewhat of a legend among Eden players. Depending on what version you have downloaded you will spawn in: the planetarium (RPG version), the octogenarian building (version 2.5) or the mouth of the dragon (v2.8). When you go out (Warp home), you will lose the galaxy in a few seconds (But due to worlds massive size, the warp can take anywhere between 5-15 seconds depending on what device you have). When you have warped, you'll find yourself in a very detailed world which is of good quality with lots to see if you walk around and explore. "Home" is the sky compass. The one drawback to this map is that is was created before colors and effect blocks existed, therefore its water is not real and you can only explore it. (Update: The Hidden Galaxy V2 has real water and colors.) The latest update is The Hidden Galaxy V3, dated 04/04/2015 Maps Here is a top-down "satellite photograph": The warp-home location, "sky compass" is close to the center if this map, between a dark green area and some water. It has big letters "N", "E", "S" and "W" for north, east, south and west. The "North" direction is to the left in this map and all the maps below. Unseen in this photo, there is a very long (5000 blocks) strip leading to the "north" which appears to contain nothing except the normal rock, grass and trees. However, upon closer inspection, the strip contains two structures. They are both too far away to accurately locate and are tiny, no more than 20 blocks big and show up as tiny red dots on the structures map which is too big to upload. (Note from Steve: The strip mentioned above was actually made by mistake. I had just learned about the "Ice Launch" glitch, and wanted to try it for myself. After making a small ramp and holding down the forward button for way too long, I was launched into the air. I managed to find the ground only after the map had rendered dozens of new terrain sections during my flight. The structures noted above are just abandoned ice ramps that I had made in an attempt to find my way home. I realized I could've just warped home, but where's the fun in that?) The Hidden Galaxy is a fairly old world and has many Caves. This map shows the caves in blue, and "man-made" structures in red and yellow: This map shows all excavations, but color-coded by depth. Red is the deepest, green is medium, and blue is near the surface. The insides of buildings also show up blue: This gallery shows horizontal "slices" through the world starting 8 blocks up from the bedrock and going up by 8 blocks per slice: The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-08.jpg|slice at height 8, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-16.jpg|slice at height 16, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-24.jpg|slice at height 24, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-32.jpg|slice at height 32, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-40.jpg|slice at height 40, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-48.jpg|slice at height 48, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 The_Hidden_Galaxy_v2.8-20130408-slice-56.jpg|slice at height 56, "The Hidden Galaxy 2'8" dated 04/08/2013 Trivia *The Hidden Galaxy has had three versions released. Two of which have been top worlds before. *In early April 2013, versions as old as September 2011 could still be found by doing searches for different combinations of the words "hidden", "galaxy", "RPG", etc. *Caves are in this world. As seen in the picture. *There are many statues of dinosaurs in this world *Steve also created a separate world of a larger version of The Hidden Galaxy solar system. The world is called 'Steve's Solar System'. Notes The snow observatory is the location of you know what... - Falc. Steve Bruce, our own Wiki member has created this world - RUS Somewhere inside the sand biome there are stairs going into a turtle room. Somewhere in there, there is a red slide. When you go in that it will take you to a room of 4 slides. Go in the white one and you will end up in you know what... -Bnm This world is amazing. 5 stars! - TTW Gallery Hidden galaxy RPG castlewalls.png Hidden galaxy RPG mage tower.png Prison Entrance.PNG Rainforest Complex.PNG The Hidden Galaxy.PNG The Hidden Galaxy Observatory.PNG The Prison.PNG The Prison Monster.PNG The Sphinx.PNG Category:Worlds